every sunset brings the promise of a new dawn
by littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Lance and Keith have a picnic and watch the sunset.


Keith was surprisingly easy to find, once you knew where to look. If he wasn't training, he was most likely somewhere high up. In space, all the nooks, crannies, and ledges in the Castle of Lions made searching for him a long process. On Earth, it was a bit more simple. Head to the highest roof. If he wasn't there, you could probably see where he was from there. That's what Lance had done.

It took a total of forty-five minutes to locate the Black Paladin and most of that time was spent walking. He had actually been found in the first ten minutes. Curse the Garrison for having so much space. It wasn't much of a surprise to find him seated on top of the Black Lion's head facing the west. Climbing was a bit trickier but manageable.

"Why are you always so difficult to get to?" Lance panted out as he reached the top of the giant lion. He flopped onto his stomach taking rapid breaths. He glanced up to see Keith and Kosmo both staring quizzically at him and gave a sheepish smile.

"You've never had a problem before." Keith retorted, helping his new companion up into a sitting position. He took note of the full-looking backpack Lance was carrying and chalked it up to that weighing him down.

"It's never easy, I just happen to make it look so," the Cuban boy boasted. He swung the pack off and placed it to his side.

"Alright, sure. What can I do for you? Since you came all this way." The half-galran inquired, glancing in the direction of his friend.

"Oh, nothing." Lance waved his hand dismissively as Kosmo just popped away. He briefly wondered where the space wolf went, but ultimately ignored it. The wolf was known for coming and going as he pleased. Though he usually stayed by his master's side, it wasn't all the time. Maybe he had special wolf business to attend to. The thought made him chuckle under his breath.

"So you are just here for my company, then," Keith joked. He gave a little laugh to let the other know he was teasing.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I am." Lance's reply was more seriously said as he maneuvered his backpack onto his lap.

"Oh." Silence fell between the two boys as a gentle breeze blew through. It was peaceful, and though it should have been awkward, it wasn't. At least, for Keith, it wasn't. Lance's fingers played with the strap on the bag he brought while he struggled to find words.

"Do you know what today is?" He spoke up, glancing in his friend's direction.

"Umm, Wednesday," Keith answered without taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Well, yes. But I was talking about the date." Lance concluded that while it was Wednesday, that was not the answer he was looking for.

"It is the fourteenth of February according to my calendar." Keith supplied, voice laced with confusion. Like he couldn't believe his right-hand man didn't know the date.

"Yeah, it is." Lance sighed, looking down at his lap. He took in a deep breath before exhaling and shifted his body towards Keith. "I figured you'd be watching the sunset, so I brought some food. Thought I'd join you and we could have a picnic of sorts."

"Oh, that's great. I should've thought of that. I always miss dinner to spend time up here. Thanks, Lance." Keith turned to Lance with a gentle smile that lit up his eyes, his entire face. The other boy couldn't help but flash one back.

Adjusting the bag so it was right side up, Lance opened it up and began placing things between them. "Curtesy of Hunk," he gave at Keith's questioning look. He seemed satisfied with that answer and lifted a cookie to his mouth.

Another silence fell, this one companionable as the two ate and watched the sunset together. Eyes cast forward, Lance almost didn't notice Keith had slowly moved himself closer to the other boy until they were pressed side by side.

"Thank you for all this, Lance. It was nice." Keith whispered, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder. He either missed or ignored the slight tensing in the latter.

"It was nothing, really," the red paladin replied. He glanced down at their hands, which were so close yet not touching. He inched his fingers closer until their pinkies brushed against one another, linking together.

"It's Valentine's Day today." The black paladin murmured, nosing at Lance's cheek softly. He took in the slight gasp the boy gave and smiled. He lifted the hand not linked with his companion's and brought it up, turning Lance by the chin to face him.

"Uh, yeah. That's today." Lance gulped, now nose to nose with his friend. The fingers against his chin brushing softly as little breaths of air landed on his face. They were close, so close. He could just lean in and . . .

Lips gently pressed against his own and he wasn't even sure who had moved. They lingered for a moment before pulling back and staring at each other. Both with soft smiles and tender eyes. Lance felt his hand lift to rest on Keith's cheek, stroking against the scar that now took up most of that side of his face. He leaned in again, this time placing his mouth right where his fingers had been.

"Keith Kogane, be my Valentine?" Lance breathed out, almost insistently. He rested his forehead against Keith's and nudged their noses together.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," Keith countered. The two shared a laugh in each other's arms.

"That, I can absolutely do." The new couple moved towards each other and sealed the beginning of their relationship with a deep kiss.


End file.
